The Jewel and The Well
by XX-Kaiser's-Angel-XX
Summary: Blue light surrounded me but all I could think of was that my sister pushed me down the well forcing me into a different time then my own. Shunning me and ripping me from family and friends after I did all that I could for her. cont.
1. Prologue

-1The Jewel and The Well

By- Unknown Writer

Penname- slk

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the character I make and the general plot line thank you

_**Midoriko**_- A priestess of high power, she is the strongest priestess ever known. Long black hair wears untied. Her clothing was of a priestess garb of white haori and red hakama. Wears armor over the shoulders, chest, stomach, and hips. She carries a sword. She travels with her little sister and a two-tailed demon cat. Has a mark on her forehead as proof the she is the strongest priestess.

_**Kilala**_- She is a two-tailed demon cat that has two forms. One is in the form of a two- tailed kitten with cream fur and two black stripes on its tails and black ears, black paws, and a black diamond on her forehead. The other is a bigger version of that with flames around its feet and fangs protruding out of its mouth. It can also able to fly in that form. She has red eyes in both forms.

_**Little Sister**_- Travels around the lands with Midoriko and Kilala. She wears cloths similar to Midoriko without the armor. She carries a bow and a quiver of arrows. She will be named at the end of the prologue.

Prologue

Blue light surrounded me but all I could think of was that my sister pushed me down the well forcing me into a different time then my own.

I land but I know deep in my heart that even if I climb out and jump in again it will do no good, the well has been sealed by my sister.

I don't understand why she did it; I did everything that I could. I unlocked her soul almost died for my believes and she shunned me. She took me from my family and ripped me from my own time.

I look up into the eyes of the one looking down on me; those golden eyes that I thought would be my demise but soon lead to my salvation.

The tears that I hold in come freely from my eyes as I look at the one I love more than life itself.

"She sent through time and I can not go back."

Was all that I could say.

But that is for another time, I will now begin to tell you my story. The story of my love, my life, and my almost death.

It all started with a Jewel and a Well that was in the forest.

**Begin the Tale.**

The story of my life starts out like this.

The sun rose in the east casting its rays across the ground waking the world.

Far across the land roamed a priestess of great power that almost all the demons feared.

The priestess's name was Midoriko. She traveled with a two-tailed demon cat

named Kilala and her sister.

The day for the priestess Midoriko began like it always did. She wandered the lands healing the sick and wounded, fighting the wayward demons that were killing humans, and destroying crops and villages.

They went far and wide. Never staying in one place to long.

Midoriko's group was camped at the entrance to a forest that led to their home. The tent that they slept in showed use but was still in good shape.

Midoriko's village was a fort for demon slayers. They were trained to fight demons, defend against them, and kill them if needed. They are taught to fight in groups or by themselves if need be. Men and women were trained to fight they did not care about gender.

Midoriko awoke with the sun. She crawled out of the tent to stretch her muscles. She took a breathe of fresh air before she started her day.

Breakfast was made and with the smell of cooking the little sister of Midoriko woke up to greet the day.

She crawled out of the tent and went over the fire that Midoriko started to cook with. As they were sitting down to eat when Kilala came in to the clearing.

"How goes the hunting and the look out Kilala." Midoriko asked her when Kilala laid down by the fire.

Kilala meowed.

_Meeeeeew_

"So the hunting is good and the look out is fine. That is good so we should not have to fight many demons before we get to the village." Midoriko said with a sigh of relief.

"Little one when we get done we will take down the tent and then pack up. We are going home so we can visit family and friends. We are also going to rest."

Her little sister nodded her head as she ate.

Breakfast was quiet.

After they were finished Midoriko put out the fire. Together they took down the tent and put the supplies away.

With every thing was put away they were ready to leave for home.

The trees swayed in the wind and the grass swished as they entered the forest. They walked along a trail that was used by humans and animals alike. As they walked the trail birds flew in the sky. Some went from tree to tree. The air was filled with their songs.

Mother animals took care of their young as the fathers looked on.

Many animals were in the forest. Some ran deeper in to the forest, while others stayed there and watched as they passed.

They walked for what seemed like a few hours until they came to a clearing.

The clearing did not look as if anything was wrong with it. The trees surrounding it were just like any others.

As they were walking in a clearing every noise stopped. The birds were not chirping and the animals were not moving. Everything went quiet.

All of a sudden the birds shot screeching from the trees in panic.

The animals ran in all directions out of the clearing. In the calm of the aftershock the field was left eerily quiet, to quiet. Midoriko felt something was not right in the clearing so she turned to Kilala and spoke.

"Kilala I need you take my little sister and get far away from here. Can you do that for me, please?"

Kilala meowed her agreement.

_Meeeoooww_

She turned to her sister.

"Sister, go with Kilala she will keep you safe from harm. Do not worry I will be fine."

She did not know that she was lying.

Kilala took off with the little sister on her back.

The moment that they out of sight demons of all shapes and sizes came streaming into the clearing.

The demons surrounded the priestess.

The sky became dark as night as if the clouds blocked it out in its entirety or as if an eclipse of darkness settled across the land.

The wind whipped through the trees tearing leaves and branch alike. The sound it made was like a bloody battle full of carnage and screams and wails of the hopeless victims caught up in it.

The demons attacked from all sides. Some fought in groups some in single battles against Midoriko. She sliced and blocked the blows that came at her.

She killed many but more took their place as they fought against her. One demon fell and two were there to take its place. She was soon surrounded, demons on all sides.

She knew that she needed to find better ground fast for if she did not then she would surly die. She put all of her attack power to one point in hopes of getting out of the circle of demons. She fought and killed many before she was free of them.

She ran as fast as she could but they fallowed close behind her.

Midoriko hurtled down the path running as fast as she could. She tried to turn one way but demons came from that side also. All Midoriko could do was run.

She was tired from running and knew that she had to turn and fight.

Midoriko fought with everything that she had but the demons were just too many. The demon all of a sudden started merging together to make one so powerful that its power rivaled that of her own. Midoriko fought against the demon made out of many and found her cornered in a cave.

She knew that the battle would be her last. And she knew that if she did not take down the demon down it would cause so much death. She used the last of her strength to seal the demon inside of a jewel that was made by her heart she then sealed her soul within it.

Inside the jewel was an eternal struggle between Midoriko and the demon made out of many.

With Midoriko last breathe she said.

"_I am sorry that I lied to you my dear little sister._

_Kagome Please forgive me." _

**Please read and review this is my first fanfic**

**Be gentle please it will get better soon**

**Prologue Complete **

**Good bye for now**

**Unknown Writer**


	2. Chapter 1 The Jewel

-1The Jewel and The Well

By- Unknown Writer

Penname- slk

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the plot and the characters I made.

Thank you

Hope you enjoy the improvements

_**Kagome**_- young priestess grieving because of the death of her sister left with the two- tailed demon cat Kilala as her only traveling companion. She lives her life trying to live up to her sister's name healing and fighting for the good of all. Training her best to protect what her sister left be hind.

_**Sakura**_- She is the youngest sister of Kagome and Midoriko. At the age of six she lives at home learning the ways of a priestess from the head priestess in the village. Kagome is six years older then Sakura but Midoriko is fourteen years older then Sakura.

_**Demon Made of Many**_- was created in the fight between Midoriko and many lesser demons. It was made when the lesser demons merged to create one that rivaled the power of Midoriko. It is the over have of the jewel.

Chapter 1- The Jewel that started it all

Kilala felt the death of her master and was heart broken.

As she turned and flew to the place of her master's demise she blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

She roared her pain out to the whole world in hopes of lightening the pain of her broking heart.

"_Roooooaaaaarrrr"_

The speed that she used was faster then any speed that she used before. The wind whipped by and made it hard to breathe.

The clouds streamed by and the heavens seemed to feel her pain, for the heavens let loose a drizzle of rain.

Drip… drip… drip… drop

Kagome and Kilala were getting wet but neither of them cared.

When they reached the cave there was a protective barrier placed around the entrance of the cave so that no demon could enter the cave that was beyond the barrier.

But because Kilala was always with Midoriko and Kagome, she could pass through the barrier. As Kilala entered the cave through the barrier Kagome jumped off and ran on ahead of the two- tailed demon cat.

A scream ripped through the still air.

"_KYAAAA…."_

"Big Sister what happed to you?" Kagome cried out in sadness.

Tears streamed from her to pool on the ground before her. As she crawled to the statue of

a priestess and a demon made of many. The statue was of Midoriko in all her glory fighting off the demon frozen in time never to move or speak again. Her armor and sword was bloodied.

The demon was frozen in place with it many mouths open in silent screams. The main mouth of the demon was holding the legs of Midoriko inside of its jaws. The statue looked so alive that it looked as if it should move, but for the fact the demon and the priestess did not breathe.

Another reason for the statue to not be alive was the emptiness of the priestess and the demons many eyes. Their eyes were dull no spark of life or light, like a cloudy sky with no sun or moon and no stars in the sky. Empty like a bottomless pit with no end in sight, but a terrifying fall that never ends. The eyes were devoid of all emotions so that nothingness was all there was.

The bodies looked to be incased in stone with no movement or sound or aura coming off them. The last and most important reason for the bodies not to be alive was it was a whole in the priestess chest right were the heart should have been.

As Kagome looked over the statue she gasped

"_Where is my sister's heart? Why is it missing? Where could it have gone?"_

Kagome searched around the statue to find the heart of sister but all she saw were rocks.

"Kilala I can not find her heart and with it is her soul." She cried out.

"If we can not find it then Midoriko will never be able to rest in peace or cross over. What are we going to do what if someone took it or worse ate it. What are we going to do?" Kagome cried out desperately.

But then all of a sudden a dim glow came from the area around the priestess's feet.

"Kilala what do you think it is? Do you think it is safe to go near it or should we leave it were it is?" Kagome asked Kilala as she watched the glow.

Kilala all of a sudden transformed in to her kitten form and walked towards the faint glow.

"Kilala what do you think you are doing you could get hurt, stay away from that thing." Kagome yelled at Kilala.

But all Kilala did was look at her meow and continue to the faint glow. Kilala reached the glowing object and snapped it in to her jaws. She trotted over to Kagome and jumped on to her shoulder. Then she dropped the object in to Kagome out stretched hand.

"What do you think it is Kilala?" Kagome asked.

The object was a jewel the size of a marble. It was pink and had a faint pink glow to it.

The jewel glow intensified casting its light on to Kagome's and Kilala's faces. The light from the jewel got so intense that they had to shut and cover their eyes to keep from going blind.

When they opened their eyes the cave and the statue and everything around them were gone. In the places of everything was a landscape of white devoid of all color. There was no in end in sight. A voice called out to them.

"_Kagome, Kilala I am so sorry to have left you all behind, but I had no choice if I did not do something many would have lost their lives." _

Kagome turned around and saw Midoriko standing a few feet behind her.

"Midoriko you are alright I thought that you were dead. I saw the statue and I thought the worst." Kagome said as she ran to embrace Midoriko.

Midoriko raise one hand in front of her and shook her head.

"What do you mean I can not hug you? Why not?" Kagome asked as she stopped running.

Midoriko put down her hand and sadly smiled at her.

"Kagome I am not alive any more I am dead I am …" Midoriko said.

"No you are not, you are alive and you are right in front of me now. How can you say that you are dead when I can see you right in front of me? I do not believe you, you're lying to me. I will not believe you." Kagome cried out in despair interrupting her sister.

"Kagome please listen to me I am dead and this might be the last time I will be able to talk to you." Midoriko said.

"Why? I tried to be the best sister that I could be. Maybe if I was a better sister, or a better person, or a better priestess than you would still be alive. I am sorry Midoriko that I was not good enough." Kagome cried out as she fell to the floor crying her eyes out.

Midoriko kneeled down beside her and said.

"Hush now you should not say such things. You were a great sister, person, and priestess you can even become greater then me." Midoriko said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah right Midoriko nice joke be serious, no one can beat my big sis you are invincible." Kagome said as she stopped crying.

"If I am so invincible how am I dead, and I am serious nothing is impossible." Midoriko said to her. "Now dry up those tears and listen to me. Can you do that for me" she paused and then continued at her sister's nod.

"The jewel is very special within it is my soul. I am trapped within it with the soul of the demon of many that I died fighting. You have to take care of It." she paused for a moment to let the information sink in.

"You have to keep the jewel out of the wrong hands. Do not let any demons get a hold of it…." Midoriko said.

"But Midoriko Kilala touched it and she was fine." Kagome interrupted her.

"Yes, I know Kilala could touch the jewel and the go through the barrier, because she has no evil intention and because she traveled with me for so long." Midoriko said as she smiled at Kilala.

"Kagome the jewel should not fall in to the wrong hand because if it does then all will be lost."

"But why Midoriko, why is the jewel so special that I have to let no demons touch it?" Kagome asked her.

Midoriko shook her head and sat down as she began to tell why.

"Kagome when I said that Kilala had no evil intentions I meant it, meaning that you can not let any one with evil intentions get a hold of it." She paused then continued. "Kagome you know that not all humans not good. Just like all demons are not evil…" Midoriko tried to say.

"But big sister isn't it the priestess's job to purify all demons not just the evil ones." Kagome asked.

"If the job of the Priestess was to purify all demons could purify Kilala." Midoriko asked has Kagome started to shake her head back and forth screaming out.

"_NOOOOO"_

Kilala jumped from Kagome's shoulder and covered her ear because of the loud scream.

"I am so sorry Kilala I did not mean to hurt your ears come here and let me rub them for you." Kagome said as patted her as she sat down with her legs in meditation style with her legs crossed.

Kilala jumped on to her lap and let Kagome rub her ears as she started to purr, vibrating Kagome's lap and hands.

"Kagome not all demons are bad some human are as bad as the worst demons, some are even worse. Not all things are truly good or truly bad, Kagome remember that for me. You have to give them the benefit of the doubt and try to see things from there point of view; can you do that for me? She asked.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Kagome please say it to me." Midoriko said

"Yes Midoriko I will."

"Ok, now the jewel is my soul. It can give someone great power and cause great destruction in the wrong hands. Now listen not just my soul is in the jewel, in it is also the soul of the demon that came from many. Its soul feeds off the darkness of the heart of those who weld it. It can even turn the person evil, which is trying to use the jewel for the cause of good." Midoriko paused.

"So you want me to keep it out of the hands of any one that would want to use it, whatever the cause. Human or demon it just not matter just keep it out of the hands of any one that will use it, right." Kagome said.

"Yes Kagome you are right. It can only be destroyed by a pure wish. If the wish is impure, meaning that some was trying to gain something from it, then the jewel will begin to become corrupt. The demons will become stronger and it will be pushing me back instead of a stand still." Midoriko explained.

"What do you mean pushing you back?" Kagome asked.

"I am fighting the demon soul that is in the jewel. As long as the jewel exists I will have to keep fighting the demon soul. It is a never ending struggle that seems to have no end in sight. We are evenly matched at the moment, but that means nothing if some one corrupts it. If that happens then I will lose ground. If the jewel is fully corrupted then the demon will absorb my soul and break free of the jewel. If that happens I fear for the world." Midoriko said with conviction.

"I want you to protect the jewel. Oh, I forgot to tell you the name of the jewel. The jewels name is The Shikon Jewel. Now you will have to go back now. I am sorry and I will miss you very much, but do not worry I will always be with you." Midoriko said as she stood up.

"I will miss you to Midoriko and I will have faith and protect the jewel. You can count on me. I love you and miss please don't forget me, because I will never forget you." Kagome said as she stood up also.

"Kagome do not be silly, I could never forget you. Tell Sakura that I am sorry and that I love her and will miss her. Take care of each other Kagome and Kilala. Kilala please take care of Kagome while I can not. Goodbye I love both and will miss you." Midoriko said with tears in her eyes.

"I will and I love and miss you to good bye big sister." Kagome said as she started to cry.

The landscape around them started to change color. Instead of white it turned black. The last thing of Midoriko that Kagome saw was of Midoriko's face as a tear fell from her eye. Then everything went black as a voice said.

"_Goodbye."_

Kagome awoke on the cave floor with the jewel and Kilala sleeping beside her.

"Wake up Kilala it is time to go home." Kagome said as she dried her tears.

As Kilala woke up Kagome stood to leave. As Kagome and Kilala walked to the entrance of the cave Kagome cried. When they reached the entrance Kagome turned around and look at the statue through the dark and gloom.

"I promise to you that I will protect the jewel. That I will not rest until you can rest in peace. Farwell Midoriko, My big sister I will miss you till the end of time goodbye for now. I hope when I die that I will be able to see you again." Kagome said as she turned to leave.

At the entrance Kagome looked at the jewel and said.

"_I do not care that you have a name to me you will always be my sister's soul Midoriko's soul."_

_**The Shikon Jewel**_- It is also called _The Jewel of Four Souls._It is a jewel of immense power that used in the wrong hands could make that person the ruler of the world if they wished it. It gives great strength to one who uses it even if it is just a shard of the jewel. It can only be destroyed by a pure wish but if the wish is impure the jewel will become corrupt and the demon soul with in it will get stronger. If it gets to strong it can brake free of the jewel.

Reviewers block

**ama-chan13- thank you for reviewing and putting me on alert thank you very much and I'm glad you like it.**

**I got a reviewer I am so happy thank you so much for reviewing**

**Chapter One done**

**Thank you for reading hope you like it **

**Read and review**

**Thank you**

**Unknown Writer**


	3. Chapter 2 Training Begins

-1The Jewel and The Well

By. Unknown Author

Penname- slk

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the plot and the characters I made.

Thank you

_**Mikono**_- Is the head priestess of the village that Kagome lives in. She is the teacher of Sakura. At the death of Midoriko she became the teacher of Kagome also. She teaches her how to control her powers.

_**Raykio**_- Is the demon slayer that trained Kagome how to use a sword and how to fight. He has a believe that demons are not all bad. He is looked down upon by many for that believe. He is one of the best Demon slayers. He lives in the same village as Kagome.

Chapter 2- The Beginning of Training

When Kagome and Kilala exited the cave Kilala transformed into her larger form. Kagome hopped on to the two- tails back.

When Kagome was set she made sure she would not fall off when Kilala took flight. When that was done she knew that it was time to go home.

"Kilala lets go home and inform the village of what has transpired here today." Kagome said not looking back at the cave.

Kilala roared and took off into the air flying the way that led to the village.

The air combined with the speed of Kilala's flight lulled Kagome to sleep.

The flight to the village was not take very long because Midoriko's group was heading there before her death. She wanted to visit home, stock up on supplies, rest and relax until they began their journey again.

Trees past by and the sky was clear.

As Kilala was preparing to land Kagome woke up to see the village from above.

The village was some what like a fort. It had long a wooden barrier that went around the whole thing.

The houses were well kept and the Shrine was also. The wooden barrier had two gates one was the entrance to the village and the other led to the fields and crops of the farmers. The fields and crops also had a barrier around it to protect it from the animals that lived nearby.

The village was peaceful until the ones that lived in it saw Kilala landing in front of the gate.

The villagers were used to the site except that the two- tailed only had one passenger.

They knew that some thing was wrong oh so terribly wrong.

Some villagers went to get the village head man and the head priestess. The others went to greet the two- tailed as Kagome dismount from her back.

The head man hurried to the entrance from his home near the center of the village. Then the priestess ran from the shrine in the center of the village. She ran to the entrance followed closely by Sakura and the rest of the villagers.

The priestess took one look out Kagome and the jewel that she held in her hands and knew that something terrible had happened. She rushed Kagome to the shrine away from the troubled villager.

Kagome was asked questions but the priestess did not expect the answers that she was giving. She was shocked and she was greatly troubled.

The head priestess told the villagers and the head man.

The night was spent with tears of sadness and cries of pain. A great fire was erected and flowers were brought to the grave of Midoriko. The villagers prayed for the soul of their departed priestess.

Long in to the night they mourned their loss. The villagers went to bed with heavy hearts to rise the morrow to go about their tasks for their living.

The sun rose too early for many but they had to take care of their own.

Kagome awoke with the sun like the others. She went to speak with the head priestess.

"Please teach how to use my powers. I want to become strong just like my sister was. I want to protect others instead of being protected myself. I think that if I was stronger then my sister would be still alive. I have to get stronger please teach me I beg of you." Kagome entreated the head priestess when she awoke as she bowed to the priestess.

"Kagome even if you were stronger the outcome could always be the same or worse, both of you could have died and the demon could have lived. Do not be too hard on yourself." She said to Kagome.

The priestess looked out the window with a sigh as she began.

"Kagome you have to understand that your sister did not want you to get hurt and that she would not like you to be to hard on yourself. She would want you to be strong and not to let her death defeat you." She paused in her words to look at Kagome.

"To answer your question, yes I will teach how to use your powers."

"I would also like to learn to defend myself like hand to hand combat, swords, and how to shoot a bow better". Kagome said.

"I will see what I can do about the other teachings for you." The priestess said as she walked to the door. "I will be back with your instructors. Please wait here until I return with them."

"Oh and Kagome please do not call me head priestess. You can call me by my name. My name is Mikono." She said as she left.

Time went by as Kagome looked out the window.

Villagers walked by taking care of what needed looking after. Kagome sat so that no would see her as they went past.

Some time latter Mikono came back with a demon slayer male. He was dressed as a demon slayer ready for battle. He wore the demon slayer suit that was made out of fabric. The fabric was light but was also like armor. On his hip he were a demon slayers mask. The mask was used to stop poison gases.

"Kagome this is Raykio. He will be teaching me how to use a sword and how to fight. I will be the teacher of your powers." Mikono said as she entered the room.

"Thank you both for teaching to fight. I do not know what I would do if you two did not teach me." Kagome said as she bowed to them.

"You would have trained yourself if we did not." Raykio said as he rubbed her head with his hand.

"Now let's make a schedule for the training. It should not cut in to you eating but it might cut in to your sleeping habits." Mikono said as she sat down.

"We should wake up with the sun like we always do. I should train her after breakfast until lunch trying to teach her how to fight. After lunch I will teach her how to hold a sword and how to fight with one until supper. You should teach her after supper until bedtime." Raykio said as he leaned against the wall. "She already knows how to use her powers but she knows nothing of fighting so we should spend more time on that."

"I believe that you are right. We will begin tomorrow. You should rest while you can." Mikono said as she left the room with Raykio not far behind her.

Kagome spent the rest of the meditating. At the time for sleep she crawled on to her bed and went to sleep with these words on her lips as she went to sleep.

"_I will become strong, I will make you proud Midoriko." _

**Reviewers Block**

**ama- chan13- thank you for reviewing again I am very glad that you liked it I will do my best to do a good job thank you again.**

**Soccer luwer- Thank you for reviewing thank you and I'm glad you like it and I will do my best.**

**I have two reviews now it keeps getting better and better**

**Thank you two for reviewing**

**Chapter 2 done**

**Thank you for reading hope you like it **

**Read and review**

**Thank you**

**Unknown Author**


	4. Chapter 3 Training

-1Times Eternal Melody

By. Timeseternalmage

Penname- slk

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the plot and the characters I made.

Thank you

Chapter 3 Training

The training began the next morning as the sun rose in the sky. After breakfast Kagome went to the dojo to train in how to fight. The instructor Raykio was waiting for her.

"Kagome let us begin the training shall we. I will do a move and show you how to do it then you will do it I will then fix the mistakes and then you will do it again." Raykio said to her.

"You will keep on using the same move until you came do it perfectly. Fighting will become second nature so you do not have to think about how to do the moves you will just do them." He continued.

Raykio began the training by sliding in to a fighting posture. He would show her a move and then have her do it. She failed to do the move many time and was met with.

"Kagome that is not right."

"Kagome try again"

"Not as good as it should be."

She tried to use the same move over and over again. She did the move perfectly.

"That is good but do it again until you can do it without thinking." He said.

Kagome did the same move and until her muscles were sore. She said that she was tired and that she was sore.

"Kagome you wanted to learn how to fight so you have to take the training. If you can not take the training then you will be easily defeated in battle." He exclaimed.

He began again when he saw her bow her head.

"Kagome your sister lived with the training and so can you."

She trained like that until it was time for lunch. As she sat and ate lunch she began to dread the sword training. When she was finished she went to the dojo.

When she entered she saw that Raykio was in the middle of the dojo with two swords in his hands. One sword was bigger and broader then the other.

"Your training with swords now begins." Raykio said as Kagome made it to the center of the dojo.

"You will use this sword. It might be to heavy and if it is then you will have to get use to it then we can begin the real training."

Kagome tried to lift the sword. The sword was to heavy for her to lift off the ground with only one arm.

"Okay so you can not lift the sword with one hand so I what you to try to lift it with two hands and then let it down until it almost hit's the ground. Do not let it hit the ground. Stop and then lift it again then repeat it again." He said.

Kagome lifted the sword but could not stop it from fall to the floor. A nick was taking out of the floor.

"Kagome I want you to ran around the dojo twenty times"

"But why?"

"Kagome you have to listen to what I tell you to do and no more complaining I will make run twenty more if you do not stop whining. Begin again."

Kagome worked with the sword until supper with little mishap. She ate with great care because her muscles were all sore. When she was done she went back to the dojo. Mikono was there to greet her.

"Kagome I bet you are really sore and would like to stop the pain and if you do good at the training then I will relieve some of the pain but not all of it." She said as she went to get a bow and quiver of arrows off the wall.

"Now I want you to shoot these ten arrows and try to get as many bull's eyes as you can."

Kagome took the bow and quiver from her and went to stand in place. She shot all of the arrows and about all of them went near the bull's eye.

"Lets see how many. One, two, three, four that's about it. Four out of ten pretty good for a novice. You will have to do better then that. Now start again."

Kagome took the arrows out of the target and tried again. She got six out of ten before she had to go to bed.

"Kagome I want you get better and when you do we will move to moving targets. I will teach you how to use your powers an d the trade of a healer even the one that I will use now."

Mikono went to stand before Kagome and put her hands on her shoulders. Kagome felt like the pain was receding from her body until it was a dull ache. Kagome was sent to bed shortly after. As Kagome lay down she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

The day after was of much the same. The days and night were the same until two months after the beginning of training. Kagome was learning at a good pace not to fast and not to slow. She was learning new move and getting testes on the ones she did know. She was now able to swing the sword with one hand. Raykio taught her sword moves also. Mikono had Kagome move to moving targets.

The training went the same until Kagome was fifteen. She was taught how to fight with staffs, daggers, bows, and swords. She was taught how to use her powers and how to heal. On the day of her birthday Raykio changed the training.

"You can now use a sword well but I want you to be able to use both hands to fight." He said. And so Kagome was trained to fight with both hands.

When Kagome turned sixteen she was meant to fight her instructors. She fought against Raykio with hand to hand combat. She blocked and struck with ease and won the fight with little damage to herself. Sword fighting was a little bit harder. They traded blow for blow until Kagome put the blade of her sword to Raykio throat.

She won the fight and was then tested by Mikono about all of the herbs and there uses. She had to shoot many different targets and was made to heal the wounded. She pasted all of the test giving to her.

"Kagome you have done very well in beating use but you must remember that there is always someone stronger then you are so you have to keep training and do your best to get better." Raykio said.

"I know that and I will keep on training. I want to fallow my sisters footsteps and become a wandering priestess." Kagome said as she bowed to her instructors.

"Very well we have nothing left to teach you. Go with are blessings. But please go in the morning." Mikono said.

The day passed and the night began. Kagome went to bed and woke up early. She went straight to the dojo. Mikono and Raykio were waiting for her. As she walked in to the center of the dojo she was spoke to by them.

"Kagome I want you have this armor and this bow and quiver. You already know how to make your own arrows. Take this pack within it holds herbs for cooking and healing and food for sometime." Mikono said as she gave her gifts.

Raykio came forward and gave Kagome a sword of her own and a necklace to put the Shikon jewel on it.

"Take care of yourself and be safe." Raykio said.

Kagome said her good byes to the villagers that she passed on the way out. Kilala walked beside her and transformed at the entrance of the village. Kagome took one look at the village and waved to the villagers then got on to Kilala and flew off in to the air far beyond the village.

She began her quest of strength and protecting the weak. She protected the jewel.

She began her path in life.

**Review Block **

**ama-chan- thank you for review and I know how you feel some times I can not seem to write anything at all. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Chapter Three done**

**Thank you for reading hope you like it **

**Read and review**

**Thank you**

**Timeseternalmage**


	5. Chapter 4 The Kit

-1Times Eternal Melody

By. Timeseternalmage

Penname- slk

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the plot and the characters I made.

Thank you

_**Shippo**_- A young fox demon orphaned by the death of his parents. Found by Kagome he is saved and looked after. He is taking in by Kagome and calls her momma. Use fox magic to confuse his enemies.

_**The Thunder Brothers**_- are two brothers that kill anyone that opposes them and are know to like beautiful women. They are elemental demons that use electricity. They are the killers of Shippo's parents and are latter killed by Kagome when she protected Shippo from harm.

_**Hiten**_- Elemental demon that's element was electricity. He is the oldest brother of his group. His group is called the Thunder brothers and there are only two members. He is a well know womanizer. He kills what he wants and has no remorse in doing so. He has long black hair in a braid. Carries a pole with a blade at one end.

_**Manten**_- He is the younger Thunder Brother. He has the face of what looks like a frog's face. He has no hair. He has no luck with the ladies. He has a believe that if he has a full head of hair then he will have more luck with the ladies just like his brother. He thinks that if he was to take women with long lovely hair and boiling them in water to make a potion will make him able to have his full head of hair.

Chapter 4 The Fox Demon Kit

Kagome began her journey the moment she left the village. Kilala flew and the land went by. Fields become plains and plains became forests before she landed for the day. In the cover of the trees and leafs Kagome kept up her training. She kept to about the same schedule that she did at the shrine except she had to cook her own food.

Kilala would hunt and Kagome would cook half of the food and give the rest to Kilala. She trained herself to protect the jewel and her sister's soul. Training expanded for Kagome.

She worked on her endurance and her speed. She ran to insure that she could hold out in a fight. She worked on her speed because no matter how fast your hands and arms can go you will not get any where in the end. You have to make sure your feet and legs can keep up with your arms and hands.

She shot her bow and worked on her aim until it was perfect. She trained her body and kept up with the moves Raykio taught her. She became lean not muscular and bulky. Her blade when she swung it became a blur. Her legs and arms bent to the moves with out thinking just reacting.

Her powers grew until she was about as strong as Midoriko herself. Her powers stopped growing until she would reach her eighteenth year. Then it would continue to grow until it evened out and stopped.

When she was happy with her training she began to walk her sister's footsteps. The day she left the forest of her training she set out to protect and save the weak.

The day broke and the sun rose and she awoke with it. She walked the roads that many walked and walked many that many did not. She visited many villages and homes to help when needed.

A new day dawned.

As the sun rose Kilala woke and tried to wake up Kagome.

"What do you want Kilala?" Kagome said as she woke up. "Is it time to get up already. I thought that I could sleep more. Are sure that it is time to get up.

Kilala looked at her and nodded her head. Kagome just shrugged and turned over showing her back to her. Kilala growled and Kagome just ignored her. Kilala walked forward and took Kagome by the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the blankets kicking and yelling the entire time.

"_Kilala you better let me go or you will be very sorry. I mean do not make me mad. Let me just get some more sleep that is all that I ask of you."_

Kagome was dragged until she was far from the blankets. Kilala let Kagome go but Kagome made a move to get back in the blankets so Kilala laid down on them.

"Come on you dumb cat I want to go back to sleep and I can not sleep if you do not get up." Kagome yelled at her.

"Please Kilala I am tired and I want to sleep some more you could take a cat-nap." Kagome whined. All Kilala did was look at her.

"Fine you dumb cat." she yelled as she jumped up and down. Kagome in her anger did not look where her feet were going so she jumped on a rock. She jumped up and down holding her foot as she shook her fist at Kilala.

Kagome sat down looking for her shoes and rubbing her foot at the same time. She heard a weird noise and looked at Kilala. Her eyes narrowed as she learned that Kilala was laughing at her.

"You think that was funny don't you well I know something else that is funny. She said as she reached for shoe. She yelled out.

"This."

_Bam_

The shoe hit her in the face right between the eyes. Kilala blinked her eyes and narrowed her eyes. She looked from Kagome to the shoe and then back again.

Kilala jumped to her feet and ran at the shoe in her mouth and then ran at Kagome. Kagome screamed

_Kyaaaaa_

She got up and ran for it. Kilala stayed close behind her. She was not going as fast as she could go but neither was Kagome. They ran until Kagome got hungry.

Kilala jumped up into the air and went to get food. But not before she dropped the shoe on top of Kagome's head.

In the background Kagome could be heard yelling.

"_You dumb cat."_

Kilala went in search of food while Kagome put on her shoes and got the things ready to cook breakfast. Kilala returned and Kagome took the food and began to cook the food she did the same as always.

After breakfast Kagome wanted to take a bath and so she got ready to take a bath in the stream near the clearing.

When she was finished so got dressed in the white shirt and red pants then she put on her armor and sword. She received her bow and quiver from the branch she hung them in. She put the on her quiver on her back and the bow on her shoulder.

She put away the sleeping supplies. away and then she put away the cooking supplies into the bag she wore over her other shoulder. Kilala transformed and jumped up on to the shoulder with the strap on it. She made sure that she made the place were she stayed was the way it was before she stayed the night.

Kagome set out after she was ready to go.

Kagome spent the time walking by looking where she was going and looking at the flowers and butterflies that she passed by. She walked a path that led out of the forest. The trees gave her shade from the hot sun the cool breeze was nice on her skin.

She walked the trail until she had to rest.

"Hey Kilala lets take a rest and relax for a few minutes, Ok."

Kagome walked to the edge of the path and climbed up in to a tree. She sat down on a branch and rested her back against the thrunk of the tree. She stayed in the tree until she heard someone yell out.

"_Get away from me you monsters I do not have anything that you would want so just leave me alone."_

Kagome jumped from the tree and Kilala came back from getting a drink of water to transform and let Kagome get on before she flew off towards the voice.

The voice came from a little fox demon kit. The little demon was being chased by to elemental demons. The demons were called the Thunder Brothers. There names were Hiten and Manten. There were chasing after the little fox demon with the intent to kill.

Kagome could not let that because of her priestess training and because she could never stand a child get hurt be it demon or human.

She shot an arrow in between them and stopped the Thunder brothers in their tracks. The little demon kept on running in fear.

"Kilala go after the kit." She said to her. "I want you to protect him, ok. Stay out of the fight and keep him away from the battle. I do not want him to see me fight them. When I am finished bring the kit with you."

"Now go and be safe."

As Kagome jumped from Kilala she ran to get behind a tree that was near the two demons. Kilala ran to catch up to the kit.

"What do you want fire cat are you trying to kill me to?" The demon kit said.

Kilala meowed and laid down for him to get on.

"So you will not hurt me? Ok lets go somewhere safe."

"Who shot that arrow? Are you trying to get killed because if you are then you are doing a great job about it." Yelled out Hiten.

"Big brother do you think it is a priestess or a hunter that missed its target." Manten said as her stared at the arrow.

"I think it is safe to say it is not a hunter." Hiten said sarcastically

"Are you serious you think that we are more safe with a priestess then a hunter." Manten said in shock. "Isn't a priestess stronger the a hunter and don't they purify demons." Manten said as he look around franticly looking for the tell-tale red and white of a priestess clothing.

"Come out and show yourself or do we have to destroy the forest to find you." Hiten yelled as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

Then out from behind a tree came a priestess in red and white with long black raven hair that stopped at her mid thigh and was pulled loosely in a priestess tie. She had beautiful silver blue eyes that held so much power. She was a rare beauty that looked wild and tame all at once.

"Hello beautiful were have you been all my life." Hiten said with a cocky smile on his face.

In the back round Manten was saying.

"Look at that hair."

"If I use her I can get a full head of hair easily."

The priestess spoke for the first time.

"Why are you after the kit for?"

"We are after the kit to kill him. His family was against us. So we killed them and now to make a clean kill we have to kill him to." Hiten said."

"Why"

"Because if we do not then he could get older and try to get revenge on us." Manten had to add in.

Both the priestess and Hiten looked at him.

"What it is the truth we have to kill the brat." He said in his defense.

"So that is your reason for wanting to kill him." The priestess said with her hand against the tree.

"Yah so what." Said Hiten.

"You show no remorse for the lives you took. You want to kill more. With that being the case then I have no choice." She said.

Then the priestess pulled out her sword and slid into a fighting stance.

"Prepare yourself."

(How can they be so cruel and kill just because of that. I will make them pay for the lives they took.) Kagome thought as she began to attack.

Manten was the first to attack her. He wanted the hair potion really bad.

Hiten watched the fight sitting on a rock.

Manten swung his staff with lack of teaching he let himself open to many times. But what he lacked in skill he made up with speed an strength.

He was faster then Kagome was but Kagome was able to block his hits and make some of her own.

Manten swung his staff and Kagome swung her sword. The staff broke and the sword did not. Manten was in shock and was not able to block her next swing. His stomach was cut open. It was a deep wound. Manten knew that he was finished so he used his last breathe to shot a beam of electricity at Kagome.

Kagome put up her powers in the form of a shield. She stopped the beam and remained unharmed. Hiten rushed to his fallen brother.

"I swear that I will avenge you. I will make her pay." Hiten said.

"_You hear me you will pay for this."_

He yelled at her.

Hiten then ripped out his own brother's heart.

"We will be together forever and we will kill her together. Our strength will be one and we will defeat anyone that gets in our way." He said as her ate his brothers heart.

Hiten started to attack Kagome and was forcing her back. He was a much better fighter then his brother. He was able to cut Kagome's arm and make unable to use it.

Kagome used her other arm. She struck at him and made many hits. Hiten then came to think that he would do much better in the air so he took to the air.

He shot lightning from his halberd and aimed it at Kagome. All she could do was dodge his attack and look to see how he was flying. She saw that he flew with the wheels on his shoes. She readied her bow, aimed at her target, and shot one of his wheels. In the confusion of the wheel being shot Kagome shot him in the heart with a purifying arrow.

Hiten was slowly purified.

Kagome called Kilala as she fixed the wounds that she got in a battle.

Kilala landed and brought the kit that was starting to fall asleep. Kagome asked him what his name was and he said that his name was.

"_Shippo." _

**Reviewers Block**

**BlackDragonMiko- Thank you for the review I know how you feel they keep on making her really weak so many tears not needed.**

**ama-chan13- Thanks for reviewing again it makes it easier to write when you know that someone wants to read it.**

**Chapter Four done**

**The Chapter is twice as long as the others.**

**I am getting the hang of writing and getting longer chapters**

**Thank you for reading hope you like it **

**Read and review**

**Thank you**

**Timeseternalmage**


	6. note to readers

-1**Rereading my work and changing name and everything there is will update when done and will get rid of this note to make a chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay. **


End file.
